


Fired Up (Male Version)

by Stoic_Persephone



Series: Lea x Reader: The Smutfic [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Axel Is Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Canon Compliant, Confessions, Enthusiastic Consent, Flirting, Foreplay, Frottage, Lube, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Public Display of Affection, Reader has a dick, Requited Unrequited Love, Safer Sex, Smut, fast burn, lots of lube, male reader - Freeform, not slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_Persephone/pseuds/Stoic_Persephone
Summary: Fired Up, except the reader has male sex organs. Same story, different sex scenes.





	Fired Up (Male Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally started working on this! Let me know if I forgot to edit something that identifies the reader as having a vagina.

Buildings and trees were set aglow with warm orange and yellow light as the sun hung low in the sky over Twilight Town. You tried to swallow the nervous lump caught in your throat as you walked along the train station tower's edge. The fear wasn't from the height; no, you'd walked around up here enough times that you could probably do it blindfolded, and failing that you always had magic. No, what was making your heart pound and your hands sweat was what you were planning to do. You held your breath and peeked around the corner and, sure enough, you saw that familiar bright red mane being gently pushed around in the breeze. Lea had gotten there first, just as you'd hoped. Granted, you had meekly asked Roxas, Xion, Isa, and the others to wait at Scrooge's bistro so you could chat with Lea alone, but still, you were never too sure if Isa's jealous tendencies regarding Lea would trump the tenuous friendship he'd formed with you. However, Lea was perched on that ledge by himself, elbows braced on his knees while he gazed over the cityscape. You reminded yourself to breathe, wordlessly admiring the curvature of his long, lean back for a moment as you steadied yourself. Wiping your hands on your shorts and putting on your most nonchalant face, you turn the corner as if you hadn't just been checking your red-headed friend out.  
“Well, well! Look who's here early for once,” You tease light-heartedly in lieu of a proper greeting, grinning when Lea startles and looks over at you with those piercing green eyes of his. He sits up straighter, smirking back at you.  
“Nah, the rest of you are just even later than I am this time,” he replies, giving you a grin of his own. You can't help but chuckle, slightly giddy that you had that smile to yourself for a while. “By the way, uh,” he continues, scratching his head and craning his neck to look past you, “where are the others, anyway? Haven't heard from them.”  
“Oh, you didn't get the memo?” You said, clasping your hands behind your back and walking over to him, “There's apparently a new ice cream flavor, so the others are waiting in line. I was with em, buuuut as much fun as it is to watch Isa try to interact with Roxas and Xion, I got bored and the line wasn't moving fast.” You sigh as you crouch down next to Lea, boldly getting close enough to nearly bump shoulders. “Besides, I wouldn't wanna miss out on this view.” You hug your knees to your chest, balancing on the balls of your feet.  
“New flavor?” Lea said questioningly, tweaking an eyebrow. “Better be good stuff if they've been stuck in line this whole time. Can't blame you about the view though.” he gestured out toward the horizon, slowly hunching over into his previous position. He looked so serene like that, a relaxed smile on his face as he looked out at the sky.  
“Yeah,” you quipped, doing your best to keep an impish smirk from crossing your face but mostly failing, “I suppose the sunset is okay too.” You slowly moved from crouching to sitting, putting your hands behind your head and leaning back as it it were the most natural thing to say in the world. You peered at Lea, who was momentarily caught off-guard. After a beat, though, his smile stretched ear to ear, corners of his eyes crinkling.  
“What can I say?” he said, turning toward you in a dramatic pose, “I'm the only person I know who's this strikingly good-looking.” You rolled your eyes and giggled at his response, nudging his elbow with your own, and he chimed in with his own hearty, good-natured laugh. This was a pretty normal thing between you two, casually flirting with each other and overreacting as if it were a bit in a comedy sketch while the others rolled their eyes and told you to get a room. However, at some point you accidentally started flirting with him in earnest and legitimately thought about him romantically while you lay in bed at night. Of course, you continued the façade of it all being a ruse, only in good fun, two friends being pals. In reality you had found yourself attracted to this tall, confident, easygoing man, but you had no way of knowing if your feelings were reciprocated, especially since Lea was always palling around with at least two other people. You understood to an extent, since Lea thought Xion and Roxas were essentially dead until a few months ago, and Isa was a bit of a clingy, jealous best friend at times (though he'd never admit to it), but it was still pretty frustrating to have to put on an act when sometimes all you could think of was how nice it would feel to have those pretty green eyes focused entirely on you, and the thin curve of his mouth all over your bare skin. Yet somehow, through some stroke of dumb luck, you'd managed to talk to his three best friends separate from him, and when you confided that you wanted to tell him how you felt, they were extremely supportive. They knew you well enough to realize you weren't the kind of person who could just hide such a passionate feeling for long, and preferred to deal with things head-on rather than keep a lid on your emotions until they boiled over. You hadn't been in their friend group for more than a month or two, and you didn't know all the details of their history together(They'd tried to explain it a few times, and you understood the whole Keyblade War thing more or less, but everything else was so convoluted, you weren't even sure they fully understood it themselves!), but you knew Lea was a laughably terrible liar, fiercely protective and supportive of his friends even when it was to his own detriment, a hell of a lot more sensitive and caring than his hot-headed, cocksure demeanor let on, and that, whether he realized it or not, you were enraptured by his personality and-let's be honest here-his good looks.  
Once you had both shared a good laugh and a brief, amicable silence, you let your legs dangle, swinging your feet to and fro over the stone paved lot below. You bit your lip and folded your hands in your lap, plotting your next move. You wanted to make sure your playful wit continued to rival Lea's, but you also needed to properly express your attraction to him and, hopefully, strike a chord on his heartstrings.  
“You know why the sun sets red?” Lea said, pulling you out of your thoughts. You looked over at your red-headed companion, who was back to gazing almost wistfully at the horizon as the sun gradually sank and made the sky vibrant with color. As much as you loved listening to Lea wax poetic about the color red, you were struck with inspiration and smiled, brushing your shoulder affectionately against his.  
“Yeah,” you replied, “Red light travels farthest. But do you know why fire goes out when it's in a sealed container?” You feel your heart beat faster when you see that Lea was now looking at you with curiosity. You cleared your throat and conjured a small candle in a glass jar on the palm of your hand with a flourish of magic, wick immediately crackling and burning. “Things burn when their molecules are exposed to enough energy and gases and basically, the excess from the resulting reaction is vented off as heat and light. But if you cut off the air supply…” you lean toward Lea and place your other palm firmly over the top of the jar. The candle’s flame dances for a few seconds, warming your hand, then goes out, quickly replaced by a plume of smoke swirling around in the glass container. “all the gas is used up in the reaction, so it stops.” You glanced at Lea to make sure he's still watching and smiled, angling your knees toward his. “The *really* cool part, though,” You removed your palm from the jar's mouth to grab Lea's wrist, turning his palm up and pressing the warm glass into it, “Is that although the flame of this candle went out, the reaction is still going on for a while, just much slower. If you introduce another flame while it's still smoking…” you snap your fingers to summon a small flame and bring it to the thinning strand of smoke coming from the candle, all the while pressing the side of your torso closer against Lea as if he were the candle, recently extinguished but still warm, and you were the flame, searching for contact to spread its heat and light. The smoldering wick bursts back to life the moment the smoke connects out to the flame on your fingertips, and you smile slyly at your handiwork.  
“Wow,” Lea said, his eyebrows raised as he remained focused on the candle in his hand, “that's a new one. Maybe I should use that next time, whaddaya think?” He gives you a crooked smile and you feel your cheeks heating up. Okay, maybe you're the candle after all.  
“Hey, don't go stealing my material!” You say in mock offense, dismissing the candle with a wave. Lea laughed, and you pouted to hold back a smile. Perfect. Your little trick got the intended effect, and Lea's smiling eyes were focused entirely on you. You pulled yourself back up into a crouch and stood up, patting the dust and dirt off your butt while Lea's shoulders colonies to shake with mirth.  
“Aw, but it was a good one!” Lea replied between chuckles, looking up at you, “I bet Roxas and Xion'd like it.”  
“Oh now that's just insulting,” you say, crossing your arms defiantly, and staring down your nose at Lea, “those two are super easy to impress. Besides, that's just a little parlor trick. I can do way better.”  
“Oh, I'd like to see that,” Lea replied, scooting back as if to stand up with you, “we should really share our techniques, see if we can really get a rise out of the others.” Before he could get up, however, you planted your left foot next to his right leg, turning so you were facing him, your feet on either side of his long legs. You felt powerful, standing over him like this, the sunset at your back and the cool evening breeze pushing your hair around. You weren't going to let him escape or change his attention to anyone else. You were going to tell him now, and he was going to listen.  
“Nah,” you say flatly, willing your expression to stay blank despite the blood unmistakably rising to your face, “I think I'll keep em secret.” You crouched down until you were practically on Lea's lap. The man in question tilted his head in confusion, leaning back on his hands. Even now, straddling him, you marveled at how absurdly, handsomely tall he was; you still had to look up at him.  
“Uhhh,” Lea said intelligently, “you'll do that because…?”  
“Otherwise I can't get back at you,” you said dismissively, as though it were common knowledge, “for getting me to fall for you.” To punctuate your statement, you let your weight shift back on your heels and you tipped over the edge of the tower, fully prepared to cast an aero spell to bounce back up. However, instead, Lea's expression quickly shifted from confusion to panic and he lunged forward, grabbing you by the hips and pulling you to him before your feet even left the precipice. You gasped in surprise as you were pulled against him, not expecting him to haul your ass back up. You quickly became acutely aware of how close you were to him, his actions having parted your knees to sit around his slender hips. Lea's grip on your hips was still tight and his piercing gaze was fixed on you, searching your eyes before sighing in exasperation. “Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again! Jeez, what is it with the people I care about doing reckless shit that could get them killed?!” The look of pained anger on his face made you feel more than a little guilty about your attempt to simultaneously confess your attraction and show off your skill in magic. Your first thought was to react by telling him you had had it handled, but you couldn't find it in your heart to argue with him when he was looking at you like that with those eyes. You opened your mouth dumbly , making noises that might be construed as the beginnings of words. Since words and tricks were clearly failing you, you instead took a deep breath, grabbed Lea by the front of his shirt, and pulled him towards you so you could press your lips gently but firmly against his. For what seemed like a terrifyingly long time, he released his grip on you, and you felt your spirit drop like a stone with the fear that he was about to push you away, and you steeled your nerves for the inevitable rejection, but instead, he wrapped his long arms around your waist and pulled you flush against him in an embrace, and both of you seemed to melt into each other's touch. He reciprocated the kiss, working his soft mouth against yours, and you felt like every part of you, your body, your heart, your very soul was set ablaze by his positive response. You released his shirt and threaded your fingers through his spiky hair, sighing contently but never letting your lips part from his. You felt his chest heave a sigh in response, and you shut your eyes, letting yourself focus solely on the sensation of his mouth on yours, opening and closing slowly, making periodic smacking noises that only made your dick begin to swell with the beginnings of arousal. It felt like you had held yourself back out of consideration for his feelings for ages, but now that you were wrapped around each other it was almost as if all that casual flirting wasn't too casual on his end, either. You grasped at his jacket with your free hand, pulling away only to tease your tongue along his lower lip, to which he responded by returning his hands from your back to your hips, opening his mouth wider and pressing his mouth enthusiastically back onto yours, very clearly granting you permission to deepen the kiss. You groaned appreciatively and immediately ran your tongue over his, savoring the taste of it, desperate to feel more of him, more of the burning heat building in your entire body and pooling in your groin. You felt his grip on your hips tighten in the best way as his tongue responded, pressing back against yours, curling around it in ways that made you go wild with thoughts of other places he could use his clearly dexterous tongue. You wondered, momentarily, exactly how many lovers he'd already had to get so good at kissing, and you became shamefully more aroused when images of him doing this sort of thing with countless other people flashed through your mind's eye. Without thinking, you squeezed your thighs against his legs, pressing your hardness against him with a quiet moan while your tongue lashed against his. He hummed thoughtfully, patting you on the thigh somewhat urgently, and you both managed to pull away, breath hot and heavy.  
Once Lea's breath had evened out somewhat, he chuckled, nuzzling his face affectionately into your neck. “As much as I'd like to continue this little exchange of ours, and believe me, I absolutely do, a few things.” He pulled away from your neck and gently removed your hands from him. “First,” he began, wiping a bit of your mixed saliva from his lip, “If this is what you wanted, ya coulda just asked. In case you hadn't noticed, I, uh, didn't exactly turn you away...heh.” he grinned sheepishly, gesturing at the two of you. Lea being embarrassed was definitely a sight you wanted to see more of. “Second thing,” he continued, punctuated by holding up two fingers, “If you get me any more fired up, we're, uh... Probably gonna need some protection, got it memorized?” You nodded and hummed happily in agreement, smirking as Lea's already flushed face turned a deeper shade of pink. He took a deep breath, avoiding your gaze briefly. “Okay,” Lea gestured with his hand and lifted a third finger. “Third thing is probably the most important right now. Well, third and fourth, but. Details. The others could show up pretty much at any time, so we'll have to continue this later. And uh. Maybe somewhere a little less public?” He pointedly nods toward the train station below. You look over your shoulder and sure enough, there are people milling around below, using the train station for its intended purpose. An excited shudder runs through you at the thought of doing unspeakable things together with the constant risk of being seen by anyone who bothered to look up.  
“Oh, I see,” Lea said, clicking his tongue chidingly at your suddenly apparent exhibitionist streak, “c'mon, at least get your head out of the gutter long enough to think about this.” You wiggled on his lap in an attempt to distract him, but he merely hissed through his teeth and gently pushed your hips back away from his groin. “You little minx,” he chuckled, his heated glances up and down your body doing nothing to keep you focused on the issue at hand, “Seriously though. As fun as it might sound, let's not scandalize our friends and the entire town here.”  
You huffed in disappointment, but relented, swinging your right leg up and over his lap and adjusting yourself to sit next to Lea again. The last thing you wanted to do right now was be too forward and make the target of your affection uncomfortable. As tempting as it was to pin him down on his back and take what you so desperately wanted here and now, he had specifically expressed his non-consent and you weren't about to ignore that. You pulled your phone out of your shorts pocket, scrolling though your messaging app and tapping in a quick message to Isa, since he was the most likely to actually bother to look at the message. “Go ahead without us, things went better than planned.” Lea leaned toward you in an attempt to read over your shoulder, but you quickly hit send and put the phone screen side down on your lap. “I told em to go on without us,” you said, “I uh… Might have told them to hang back before this so I could talk to you privately.”  
Lea laughed heartily, smacking his forehead with his hand.  
“Wow, if that's the case, then you can 'talk to me privately’ whenever you want,” he said flirtatiously, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “got it memorized?” Your blush returned with a  
vengeance, and your phone buzzed. You peeked at the message preview, and groaned when you saw that it simply said “Congrats, use protection” and a thumbs-up emoji. You shoved your phone in your pocket and stood up. “Okay, let's get out of here before I actually throw myself off the tower from embarrassment,” you say.  
“Oh no you don't,” Lea warned, getting up with you and gently placing his hand on the small of your back, “I think you've scared the shit out of me enough for today, thanks.” You allowed him to guide you back down from the tower, your hands shoved into your pockets to disguise your softening erection. Although unspoken, it was pretty clear that your crush wasn't as unrequited as you'd feared, and you certainly hadn't missed it when Lea had to quickly adjust his waistband after standing.


End file.
